


[𝙎𝙐𝙉𝙁𝙇𝙊𝙒𝙀𝙍𝙎 𝙄𝙉 𝙇𝙊𝙑𝙀] ~ 𝙈𝙄𝙇𝙀𝙎 𝙈𝙊𝙍𝘼𝙇𝙀𝙎

by meruuwu



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Sweet Miles Morales, i love miles morales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruuwu/pseuds/meruuwu
Summary: After her mom gets a job offer, Hwa-Young, otherwise known as Skylar, finds herself in New York. Away from her dad, her twin brother, and from the people she grew up with.She feels alone, her mom busy with work most of the day. Maybe she made the wrong decision coming here with her?All those thoughts disappear when she meets a curly haired boy who is just like her.-----------------------------------This story is on Wattpad as well, I just wanted to see how well it does on here.
Relationships: Jefferson Davis & Miles Morales & Rio Morales, Miles Morales & Peni Parker & Peter B. Parker & Peter Benjamin Parker & Peter Porker & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

Hey guys!

As you can see from the title, this fanfic will be about one of my oc's and Miles. I recently watched ITSV and I've played the game and I just love him.

I hope you guys will like this story. It'll have a different writing style, which means... no more POV's. xD

Also, the next chapter will be an introduction to my character and her brother (for now, I might add some more in time)

That's all for now. See y'all in the next chapter!


	2. Characters :D

1\. Kim Hwa-Young

-birthday: 23 April, 2004; 8:15 am

-goes by Skylar mostly

-half Korean-American (mom), half Puerto Rican (dad)

-is fluent in Korean and Spanish, knows ASL as well

-her name means beautiful flower; her nickname is Haebaragi which means sunflower ;)

Physical features:

-5'6

-has short curly brown hair

-her eyes are blueish greenish

-got a small sunflower tattoo at 16 (the perks of having a tattoo artist cousin)

-very skinny

Personality:

-can be moody

-is a Taurus

-kind, helpful; is the mom friend when needed

-likes: street art, kimchi, skateboarding, figure skating, kids, spending time with loved ones

-dislikes: liars, disrepectful people, things not going as planned

2\. Kim Jae-Hyun

-birthday: 23 April 2004; 8:45am

-half Korean-American (mom), half Puerto Rican (dad)

-goes by Jay

-his name means respect - Jae and virtuous - Hyun

Physical features:

-5'7

-curly hair

-light blue eyes

-pretty muscly ;))

Personality:

-very protective over his sister

-cold at first but is a goofball when you get to know him

-will kick someone's ass to protect Hwa-Young


	3. 1.

**_4 years old_ **

The little girl's hands reached out to hug her brother one last time. She didn't understand why her eomma was in such a rush to leave, neither did she know she would see her twin for the last time in a long while.

"Eomma? Where are we going?" she asked once they got in the taxi, looking up at her mother. The woman caressed her curls, not answering.

Feeling her eyes close, the little girl let her head fall on her mom's chest and fell asleep.

When she woke up, she saw tall buildings with bright lights all around them. 

**_9 years old_ **

Hwa-Young walked through the corridor towards her friend, holding her notebook close. She stopped, however, when she heard a few boys mock her by slanting their eyes and talking in made-up chinese. 

She looked down and felt tears start to pool in her eyes. 

"Are you okay?" a small voice said. Hwa-Young looked up and saw a curly haired boy, seemingly concerned. She nodded shyly. "Hey, don't mind them. They're just trying to make you feel bad. I think you're really pretty." 

They both smiled. "Thanks." Hwa-Young said before bowing. The boy imitated her gesture, making her giggle. He extended his hand towards her. "I'm Miles." She shook his hand. "Hwa-Young." He asked her which class she was in and realised they we're in different classes. "

"Well, I'll see you around, maybe?" Miles asked. The girl nodded before heading to class.

_**14 years old** _

Being a freshman isn't easy. And Hwa-Young, being herself, despised the thought of having to go to a school filled with people she doesn't know. 

She got out of the car and headed to the trunk to get her suitcases. Another thing she hated. Having to be away from her mom for so long, and only being able to see her on weekends. She sighed and put her luggage on the sidewalk, next to her. Her mom came up behind her and put and arm around her waist as she was looking at the building. _Brooklyn Visions Academy._ It wasn't the high school she wanted, but something inside her told her that she's meant to be here.

"Ready for your first day?" Soo-Ah, her mother, asked. "Not really." She sighs. "I'll miss you, eomma." Her mom kisses her forehead gently. "It'll all be okay honey." She smiles reassuringly. Hwa-Young smiles as well. "All right then. I should get going. The opening ceremony is starting soon." She hugs her mom one last time, and heads towards the opened doors. "Don't forget to use your "code name" sweetie!" her mom yells behind her. "I won't! Love you eomma!" She replies.

As she's walking up the stairs, she hears a voice on a speaker, who she later sees is a police speaker. 

"You've got to say "I love you" back."

"Dad, are you serious?!"

Everyone around stops and looks at them, including Hwa-Young. A curly haired boy is standing on the opposite side of the staircase that she was on. He seems.. familiar..?

"I want to hear it."

"You want to hear me say..."

""I love you, Dad"."

"You're dropping me off at school..."

"I love you, Dad".

"Look at this place!"

""Dad, I love you"."

The boy sighs.

"Dad, I love you."

"That's a copy."

He groans and turns around, speed walking into the building. Hwa-Young giggles to herself and walks into the building as well. 

After the opening ceremony, the freshmen hurry to find their dorm rooms. She looks over at her timetable and checks her room number. _Room No. 738._ Great. Let's check it out. 

When she finds the room, she hears some shuffling behind the door. _Ooh, my roommate's already here._ She thinks. Her hand reaches up to the door, knocking gently on it. "Come in!" Comes the voice from behind the door. She turns the doorknob and sees... a boy. Sitting on the window seat, a sketchbook on his lap and headphones around his neck. He is just as confused as she is.

"Um, I think you're in the wrong room." She says. "I could say the same about you." The unknown boy says, now standing in front of her. Hwa-Young checks her room number once again. No, she's pretty sure she's in the right room. Her name's on the timetable and all. He does the same. "Room 738?" He asks. She just nods. "Hm, maybe it's a mistake? Maybe-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. It opens, revealing a security woman. She asks them for their timetables. The kids ask her if there's been a mistake. She tells them that no, it's not, before leaving to check if everyone was in their room.

Hwa-Young looks around the room. It was pretty spacious. There was a bunk bed on your right side as you entered, and two desks opposite of the beds. In between them was a window seat, large enough for both of them to sit on, under a big window that gave them a view of the city.

She sat next to him and leaned on one of the pillows. They didn't say anything, but the silence between them was comfortable. She looked at him from time to time, and recognised him as the boy from that morning, with the speaker incident. Still... he seemed familiar. She brushed the thought away. 

"So um... what's your name?" He asked. At the sound of his voice, Hwa-Young's heart fluttered. _What the...? Why was she feeling this way?_ She shook her head slightly and answered. "I'm Skylar. Kim Skylar." He smiled. "Pretty name." She thanked him and did a little bow. When she looked up at him, she saw a faint blush on his cheeks. "Are you gonna tell me yours?" She said. The boy laughed. 

"I'm Miles."


	4. 2.

**_Next day_ **

Skylar woke up the next day, to the sound of her alarm, immediately feeling anxiety run through her. She climbed down the stairs and looked around the room, noticing Miles wasn't there.

She took a deep breath and started getting ready for classes. She checked her timetable.   
_1st period: History_  
 _2nd period: Maths_  
 _3rd period: PE_  
 _4th period: Chosen Language - Korean_  
 _5th period: Physics_  
 _Lunch_  
 _6th period: Social Studies_  
 _7th period: Chemistry_

She sighed and grabbed her backpack, groaning at the weight of it. As she was walking towards the door, Miles burst through it. He was panting, his uniform a bit messed up from the run. He stood up straight and said "Skylar! I'm so sorry, I was out in the hallway with some other freshmen-" Skylar giggled. "It's fine, don't worry." She reached up to fix his tie and jacket. "Let's go, shall we?" Miles followed her silently, his face red.  
They checked their timetables and low and behold, they had the exact same classes. "You chose Korean?" She asked. "Yeah, I think it's a really cool language." She smiled and opened her locker, putting her books in and keeping only the History ones. "Why did _you_ choose Korean? Aren't you already Korean?" Skylar tilted her head. "Well, I figured I could help the teacher." The bell rang and they headed to class.

The first classes passed rather quickly, and soon it was time for Korean class.

When they entered the classroom, Skylar went up to the teacher. "Ajumma!" She tapped the teacher on the shoulder before bowing. "Ah, Hwa-Young! Haven't seen you in so long!" They hugged. "Alright guys, this is my niece, Hwa-" Skylar tugged her sleeve. "I go by Skylar now." She whispered. Her aunt nodded. "Skylar. She will be helping us with our Korean lessons. Since she's Korean. Skylar, go ahead and introduce yourself." She said as she sat down. Skylar nodded. She bowed before saying, "Annyeonghaseyo, jeoneun Skylarimnida. Yeoleobun-ui hangug-eo gwajeong-eul dowa deulimyeo jal jinaegil balabnida." This earned her a few 'whoa's and surprised faces. She looked over at Miles and saw him smiling widely. "Thank you Skylar. You may take a seat."

Skylar sat down next to Miles. "You did great." She smiled. "Thanks."  
"Now, what did Skylar do before introducing herself? She bowed. Bowing is a sign of respect. The more respect you have for the person the lower you bow." She went on with teaching them the alphabet and a few introductory phrases.

Whenever the teacher asked a question, Skylar would write Miles the answer on a piece of paper. He struggled to read a few of them, but he got the hang of it quickly.

At the end of the class the teacher told Skylar to stay for a bit. She told Miles she'll see him in the next class and walked to her aunt. "What did you want to talk about, ajumma?" She asked. Her aunt just smirked, crossing her arms and leaning on her desk. "I think you already know what I wanna talk about." Skylar shook her head. "No, not really..."

"Is there anything between you and Mr. Morales?" Skylar's eyes widened. "Ya! We've only known each other for a day! We're just friends-" "Don't lie. I saw the way he looks at you." The teen looked away. "There's nothing between us, ajumma. And.. I don't think there ever will be. He might not like me at all." Silence. "I'm sure he does. Just give it some time."

Skylar bowed before leaving the room and heading to her next class. She dreaded the thought, especially since she hated physics. At least lunch was right after this class...

When the bell rung, she bolted out the room and towards her locker. After grabbing her food and chopsticks, she headed to the lunch tables outside. She now had 30 minutes to herself.

Meanwhile, Miles walked towards the canteen. He noticed Skylar wasn't around so he decided to text her. She said she was at the lunch area outside. He rushed outside and saw Skylar sitting alone. She got startled when he sat down. "Ya! Don't scare me like that!" They both laughed. Miles apologised and they started eating.

Their classes went by quickly, and so did the first week of high school. On Friday, Skylar grabbed her bags, bumping into Miles when heading to the door. "You're leaving today?" He asked. "Yeah, mom's picking me up. She wants to spend as much time with me in the weekends as possible, now that I won't be at home as much." Miles nodded, before saying "Well, guess I'll see you on Monday?" 

The two hugged and Skylar left, leaving Miles alone in their dorm room. 

Skylar hurried to the car as soon as she saw it parked in front of the high school. "Eomma!" She chirped. Her mom was leaning on her car and jumped in surprise when she heard her daughter's voice. She greeted her with a kiss on her forehead before they hopped in the car and headed home.


	5. 3.

Saturday morning

Skylar walked up to her window and admired the clouds that covered the city, making it look like she was above them.

She smiled to herself and took a sip of her tea. A soft knock was heard on her bedroom door, before it opened, revealing her mom, all dressed up and ready for work. "Good morning sweetheart." She said. "Morning eomma. You're going to work today too? It's Saturday-" "I know honey, but it's a very important meeting and it was planned last minute. I promise, as soon as I'm done, I'll come back home and then we'll spend the day together, okay?"

Skylar just nodded before hugging her mom. She stayed in her room, listening to the sound of the door being locked. She sighed, putting her cup down on the desk.

Suddenly, Miles popped up in her mind. She grabbed her phone and opened up her messages, tapping on their conversation. She typed in a text, reading it a few times, before sending it. It read, "hi Miles! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today :)".

Putting her phone down, Skylar sighed. What if he didn't want to hang out? Oh don't be ridiculous. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

A while later, the familiar sound of her phone rang through the hallway and to the living room. The girl rushed to grab it, smiling from ear to ear when she saw that the text was from Miles. "yea sure! when should we meet up?" Skylar sat on her bed. "well it's 9:26am rn... what about 12? I was thinking maybe we could hang out at my place, play some games or watch a movie"

She waited patiently for his answer, her heart skipping a beat when she fell the phone buzz in her hand. "it's a date then!" Espere, qué- "I mean, a friend date" Oh, pensé que él- Skylar let out a laugh. This boy made her so nervous her Puerto Rican side came out. Anywayss- "alright then. see you at 12! :)" After sending the text, she buried her face in the pillows.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the screen, was a panicked Miles. He ran up to his closet, almost tripping over his feet. His mom came in the room at the sound of his feet thumping on the floor. "Miles, mijo, que esta pasando? Are you okay?" He looked up at his mom and nodded. "Yeah ma, I'm okay. I'm just.. panicking." His mom raised and eyebrow at him. "I'm meeting up with Skylar today, and I'm very nervous." Rio chuckled. She helped Miles pick out an outfit, setting it on the bed, before he rushed to brush his teeth and all that.

Skylar paced around her house, tidying up the place in a hurry. She remembered she didn't have any snacks and slapped herself mentally. Relief washed over her when she saw a message from Miles, asking if he should get anything on his way. "well, some popcorn and chips I guess? also, some dulce de coco would be great :)" she typed.

She looked at the clock, 11:50am. How did time pass so fast?! She quickly checked herself out in the mirror before sitting down on the couch.

Miles ran out of the store and hurried towards the subway. It arrived just as he stepped into the station. It seemed like luck was smiling upon him. Now he just had to make sure he gets the address right.

Skylar's phone buzzed in her hand. It was a call... from her dad?

"Papá?" She was now smiling from ear to ear, joy filling her as she heard her dad's voice. "Sí, cariño, soy yo." "No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo..." she said, her voice breaking. "Lo sé, y lo siento, pero por eso te llamé. Hablemos, cuéntame todo sobre lo que sucedió." Skylar burst into tears as she started telling him everything that happened in the past 3 years.

(Little backstory: Skylar and her dad hadn't talked in almost 3 years because of her dad getting a new job as a cop back in Korea and him being busy all the time. They haven't been able to visit him either, seeing as her mom got a promotion and having to go to important meetings almost everyday.)

Miles was in awe at how tall the building that Skylar lived in was. He didn't even realise that he got to her apartment door. He softly knocked on it and waited.

There was a shuffle behind the door and then the sound of keys jingling could be heard. The door opened, reavealing Skylar on the phone, her eyes a bit puffy and red. "Si, papa, te llamo mas seguido. Lo prometo. Muy bien, dile a Jae-Hyun que lo extraño. Adiós papá." She hung up the phone before looking up at him.

"Miles! Come in, sorry for making you wait, my dad called me." She stepped aside to let him in. He left his shoes by the entrance and followed Skylar into the living room. "Hey um... are you okay?" The younger teenager looked up at her friend. "Yeah, I was just... talking to my dad. We haven't talked in a while, so..." Miles nodded in understanding. "Anyways, what should we do first?" "Let's play something! What games have you got?" Skylar's face lit up as she showed Miles the games she had.

They played almost all of them, for hours on end. The apartment was filled with their laughter.

When they finally decided they played enough, they got out all the snacks and made some popcorn. They decided to watch MHA.

Hours passed, the sun set and they were still in front of the TV. Only now, Miles had his arm around Skylar. There was a comfortable silence between the two.

By the time Skylar's mom got home, both of them were asleep on the couch, Skylar leaned on Miles' chest, and him snoring softly. The woman grabbed a blanket and put it over them, making sure that they were both cozy.

Little did they all know, this day would be the start of an amazing friendship.


End file.
